


Polaroids and pool parties

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Photography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29103291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Relationships: Angel Reyes & Reader, Angel Reyes/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Polaroids and pool parties

"Let me get a picture of you."

You laughed as you looked at Angel with the instant camera, leaning back and bracing your hands against the hot surface of the pool deck.

"You've already gotten four pictures of me!"

Angel grinned and then snapped another one of you, admiring how beautiful you looked with your wet skin in the glittering sunlight. The polaroid slowly printed out from the top and Angel grabbed it, pulling it loose and looking it over. He smiled as he looked it over, the look on his face similar to how one may look at a painting of a goddess. He had already snapped a handful of pictures of you since he had gotten the camera, but today's pool party had seemed to ignite his photographic spark.

He had been taking pictures all day. Of you, of the boys, of the food. You had gotten him the camera as a gift and it had sat in its box for months, collecting dust until you reminded him of it. Now he was taking pictures of everything and anything, and it made you smile to see him happy over something so simple. Taking one more picture of you, Angel waited for it to print before he pulled that one out too and placed the camera down onto the table. Angel walked past everyone else to go sit down beside you at the pool's edge. Taking his seat, Angel began showing you the stack of polaroids he had taken that day. You looked over the stack with a light smile on your face Angel's chin resting on your shoulder as you did.

There were plenty of pictures of you, but there were also ones of Gilly grilling the food. Of EZ unpacking a box of beer. Of Bishop and Tranq talking at the table, their plates empty in front of them. The group dancing earlier when the sun was setting, and the music was loud.

The last was the one he had just taken of you, the sun from the golden hour illuminating you like a priceless painting. Angel leaned over and pressed a kiss to your now dry shoulder, watching as you mindlessly kicked your feet about in the glittering water.

"You think you wanna keep swimming, or you wanna go take a shower and get dressed for the rest of the night? It's getting late, and it's supposed to get a little cold tonight."

You contemplated it and then nodded, knowing that it was probably for the best. You had gotten your fill of swimming today and knew you would be getting tired soon. Angel smiled and then stood back up, holding his hands out for you to take hold. Grasping them, you allowed him to help you up, the last few droplets dripping from your body. He tugged your form into his chest and hugged you, pressing a kiss to your lips before pulling back and grasping onto your hand.

"Come on, we'll go take a shower before dessert."

Angel was leading you back into the house, stopping to pick up the camera on his way. You eyed the device, and he noticed, a smirk coming to his lips.

"Just in case I see something else I wanna take a picture of."


End file.
